


V.A Vandevere and Sotheby: Video Game Universe (as Zapper: One Wicked Cricket Characters)!

by fandomgurl77



Category: Dumbo(2019), Zapper: One Wicked Cricket (video game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Insect AU, Dreaming, Gen, News, Rescue, Stealing, Taken Away, Thief, V.A is fuming, Waking Up, Watching T.V, a weird idea i only just came up with, abducted, angry, broken antenna, but here it is anyway, i don't know why, improvising, useless drabble, video game universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: V.A Vandevere finds himself and Sotheby have been turned into insects and face a major dilema thanks to an evil thief...
Relationships: V.A Vandevere & Sotheby





	V.A Vandevere and Sotheby: Video Game Universe (as Zapper: One Wicked Cricket Characters)!

_He couldn’t believe it was true…_

‘Where am I?’ Vandevere asked himself when he woke up on a dark green couch before looking at the momentarily blank T.V in front of him and seeing his reflection.

‘AAAHHH!’ he shrieked in horror when he saw he had been turned into a yellow, orange and green insect – a cricket to be exact, ‘How the _hell_ did **_this_** happen?’

The situation was made a whole lot worse when he saw a blue, worm-like creature beside him holding the T.V remote with his antenna.

‘What the…’ Vandevere asked, ‘Who are you?’

‘Sir, I believe you know who I am’, the creature said, ‘I’m Sotheby, _your_ butler.’

‘Wha....?’ Vandevere asked with a confused expression and voice as the T.V switched onto the news, which had an important story about a thieving magpie on the loose.

“People are being urged to hide all shiny objects around their homes, or face a ‘visit’ from the magpie, known only as Maggie…’ the reporter said before Sotheby changed it to a cartoon.

‘Hey!’ Vandevere said, ‘I was watching that!’

‘Ok, ok’, Sotheby said when he changed the channel back, ‘There, I’ve changed back.’

‘Thank you’, Vandevere said just before the rabbit ears fell off the top of the T.V, leaving nothing but static on the screen.

‘Oh, great’, Vandevere said when he facepalmed, ‘Now I’ll never see the rest of the bulletin.’

He then noticed that the rabbit ears had two antennae, very much like Sotheby.

‘Unless’, he thought as he walked towards him.

‘Why are you looking at me like that?’ Sotheby asked, ‘Sir?’

**Two seconds later…**

‘This is not what I had in mind!’ he said as he was being held out the window, when he was suddenly snatched away by a bird.

‘Dear me!’ Sotheby said before thinking, _‘Maggie…’_

Meanwhile, Vandevere pulled his hand in to find an egg in it.

‘Right!’ he said in anger after looking out the window at Maggie flying away, ‘Time to go and rescue him!’

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll ever be updating this or not. (It was a weird idea that I came up with on a whim while reading a blog.)


End file.
